A Party For Three
by bFishstix
Summary: Apparently the trio had a little house party last night and can't remember a thing of what all they did. They'll soon find out though...
1. Chapter 1

**A Party For Three**

Chapter 1: Morning After.

The sun peaks in the window because it was morning, and Lizzie's asleep in her bed. She soon wakes by the sound of someone vomiting in her bathroom. The brightness makes her squint and cause her to get a headache, so she decides to cover her face with the blanket. Within a few seconds, she almost falls back asleep until she hears someone on the floor snoring. She lifts up causing her to squint once more, then she looks down and sees Gordo curled up in a sleeping bag and Mr. Snuggles, her stuffed pig in his arms. She wonders why he's here.

Suddenly, she sees someone come out of the bathroom, groaning. It was Miranda.

"Hi, Lizzie." Miranda said, lying down on the bed with her, then asks, "Why is Gordo here?"

Lizzie was confused. "What happened last night?" The last thing that she remembers is saying goodbye to her parents, Sam and Jo as they left for a cruise for business and they wouldn't be back until today.

"I'm guessing we had some fun, for I just puked my guts out." Miranda said as she air quoted the word fun.

"Yeah, the raging headache explains it." Lizzie rubbed her forehead.

"Parties are fun, but the hangovers suck big time."

Lizzie eyes widen and realizes something. "Party! That equals damage… to the house!" She quickly jumps out of bed and starts darting for downstairs. Then she suddenly stops because she sees Matt coming out of his room while he yawns. "Matt, I thought you were at Lanny's?"

"Oh, hi Lizzie." He spoke. "And I was until his mom got mad at me and drove me home about midnight."

"What happened?"

He sighs heavily. "It's too long to explain. And I'm not awake enough to think that much."

Lizzie laughs as she and him walk downstairs. It wasn't really a mess, her animated-self thought and imagined. Though that was only because she had her eyes closed. When she opened them, it was a nightmare.

"Wow, Lizzie, what happened last night?" Matt asked while shivering at the thought of the sight he wishes he had never seen last night. He then, walks to the kitchen where he gets a glass and pours himself some milk.

"I have no clue." Lizzie followed.

"You guys must had a fun night as I see many empty bottles on coffee table." Matt said as he gotten the bread down from the cabinet and put two pieces into the toaster.

"Yup." Lizzie doesn't seem too thrilled. "I feel like crap."

Matt just laughs.

"Whatever. I'm going back to bed." Lizzie starts to head back up stairs. But then she quickly makes a left turn to the bathroom instead, and to the toilet bowl she aimed for. _Let the vomiting begin, _her animated-self thought.

Meanwhile upstairs, Miranda was just lying on the bed, listening to Gordo's loud snoring. It was impossible for her to go back to sleep. She kept sighing heavily, and had enough with it, though-for, a pillow was thrown at him. "Live clowns!" he yells, still fast asleep. Miranda just makes a funny face and laughs to herself, "What?" She sits up on the bed, reaches over and tickles him. A sight chuckle squeals from him. She keeps tickling him until she slides off the bed and onto him. Gordo opens his eyes and sees her face to his. He smiles. There is a moment of silence between them.

Gordo speaks up, "I've gotta pee. Let me up!"

She stands and extends her hand to help him up. He, then darts for the bathroom, and she falls back onto the bed once more to go back to sleep.

The phone suddenly rings and Matt answers. "Hello."

"Matt, what're doing there? I thought we dropped you off at Lanny's."

"Hi, Mom. I was brought home due to Lanny's mom yelling at me."

"What did you do this time, Matt?"

"Nothing." Matt said. "I just gave their dog a bath…"

"Okay… I'm sure there's more to that story, honey." Jo sounded serious. "But is Lizzie up?"

Matt just sighs, "Yes. I'll go get her." Walking to the bathroom, and with the door still open, he stuck his head around the corner seeing Lizzie resting her head on the toilet seat. "Uh, Lizzie, Mom's on the phone." he whispered.

Lizzie groans as she raises her head and says softly, "Tell her I don't feel good. I think I'm getting the flu." She wasn't _exactly_ lying.

"Hold on, Mom." Matt said as he holds his hand over the speaker. He gets a big smile on his face. "Twenty bucks and I won't say a thing about your little fun time last night."

"No!" Lizzie mouthed and gave a mean look.

"Alright, Mom…" Matt almost puts the phone back up to his ear, though Lizzie gives in with rolling her eyes and nodding her head as a signal for, okay you win. He put the phone up to his ear anyway and says, "She isn't feeling very well."

"Poor Lizzie. Why?"

"Probably coming down with the flu. It's going around, you know."

"That's true," Jo said with a worry tone in her voice. "We should be back around dinner time. But tell her to call me whenever she starts to feel a little better."

"Will do. Love you Mom." Jo said bye, and Matt hangs up, smiling. "Mom and Dad are coming home in a little bit."

She quickly raises her head back up as it was lying on the seat again, and begins to stand up. "We gotta clean this place up."

"_**We**_? I hope you're talking about Gordo and Miranda, 'cause I'm not doing any thing. Superhero starts in ten minutes." Matt starts to walk out. "I'll be on the couch, eating my old Halloween candy. Don't bother me."

Lizzie catches him by his shirt. "Nuh-uh, little brother. You're helping. Or you're not getting the money!" Lizzie demanded.

"Then you're going be grounded." He smirked.

She gives him a mean look again, but he just kept that smirk on his face.

"Look, Matt, please. We gotta get this place spotless, and it'll go faster if more people help us."

He thinks for a moment and then says, "No, see ya." He, again starts to walk out the door.

"Will five more dollars do the trick?" She hated the fact that she's giving him her money.

He turns to her. "I don't know. Will it?"

"Fine. Ten." She sighed.

He nods. "But hand over the dough first."

"No, you weasel!" She folds her arms. "I promise I will give you it when we're finished."

He narrows his eyes at her. "You better keep that promise, Lizzie McGuire, or you'll secret will be exposed!"

She just sighs. "Whatever, I will." and rolled her eyes.

They both head back upstairs to get Miranda and Gordo.

_What the heck happened last night? - _thought animated Lizzie.

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Thank you for reviewing. I'm like you all are liking it! And I'm sorry for not updating for so long. This chapter has been just sitting in my documents forever! I didn't feel like it flowed too well… But here it is for you to read… now. Hope you enjoy? …Flashbacks are in italics. And the rating is changed to T…

**Chapter 2: the night before.**

"Guys, you will never believe what I found on my camera!" Gordo exclaims.

"What? Kate again and Bigfoot?" Lizzie says jokily while handling a garbage bag that was half full. Miranda laughs at her comment and says, "Or Elvis?"

Gordo makes a disgusted face at the clip shown on the LCD screen. "Uh, no, not this time… It's actually quite disturbing." He shakes his head.

The girls wander over by him and their eyes get wide. "Oh my gosh!" They shriek.

"What's going on here?" Matt asks a few minutes later, trying to peak over their shoulders.

Gordo quickly powers off the camera, "Uh, nothing. It's nothing." Matt shrugs as he walks away.

"This is so not good." Gordo adds in a mumble.

Lizzie shakes her head. "I can't believe you taped something like that, Gordo!"

"What? I wouldn't." Gordo says. "Trust me… The camera was probably left on during that incident…" He shudders. "Wait, I don't remember doing that. Do you guys?"

"Nope."

"Not-a-thing." Miranda agrees. "We should watch the tape again…" Gordo and Lizzie just look at her weirdly. "I mean, there could be more things on the tape than just that…"

Lizzie was unsure. "Miranda, do we really want to see what's all on this?"

"Maybe it'll explain what all happened last night."

"Ehh, well, I guess." Lizzie says. "But we should go watch it in my room, so **that** won't see." she slightly whispers and points to Matt, who is now running the vacuum.

Gordo puts his hand on his forehead and says, "I can't believe we're gonna watch this."

All three of them begin walking upstairs.

* * *

><p><em>It was five o'clock in the evening and Lizzie and Miranda were sitting on the couch, just innocently tossing a balloon back and forth. Suddenly the door bell rang, and they both walked to it. <em>

"_Hey, Gordo, what're you doing here?" Lizzie said loudly over the music being played, and he raised one eyebrow. "That's not a bad thing," she smiled. _

_He stepped inside the door. "Well, I called and nobody answered, so I decided to come over anyway. What's going on?"_

"_A little party, duh, Gordo!" Miranda said somewhat annoyed. _

"_Wait, are you guys drinking?" _

_Lizzie laughed and put her hand on his shoulder. "No, not at all…" _

"_We should be." Miranda spoke and looked over at the cabinet. "Whatcha say?"_

"_Um, no." Lizzie said worriedly. "Let's not." _

"_Come on. It'll be… fun!" _

_Oh gosh, peer pressure! - animated Lizzie thought. _

"_Miranda, we're already having fun anyway."_

_Miranda didn't listen. She went to the cabinet, opened it and pulled out a bottle. _

_An hour later, Gordo had his camera in his hand filming Lizzie and Miranda dancing on the coffee table with cups in their hands, singing along with the radio. Gordo leaned the camera closer to Lizzie's face and she smacked it away. _

"_Hey, easy with the hardware!" He said seriously with a smile. Lizzie just rolled her eyes, and jumped down onto the floor. _

"_Weeee!" Gordo said as he was now jumping on the couch, filming himself. "I feel like I'm five again!" _

_Lizzie and Miranda chucked. "You're a dork, Gordo," Miranda spoke. _

"_C'mon, guys!" Lizzie took both of her friends hands to lead them outside in the back yard. She picked up the hose and sprayed them. They both screamed, then laughed. _

"_Gimme that, Lizzie!" Gordo demanded. _

_She stuck her tongue out, "Catch me first!" and took off running sideways while spraying him. _

_Miranda ran behind and caught Lizzie by the waist, forcing it out of her hand. "Get her, Gordo!" she laughed. _

_Instead of grabbing the hose, he reached down, in which she was now laying on the ground, and started tickling her. She was laughing uncontrollably. _

"_G-Gordo, p-please s-stop-p!" She snorted through her words. "I've gotta pee!" She tried to crawl away, but Gordo held onto her pants leg and eventually they slid down a bit revealing her underwear. _

_Miranda was on the ground, bursting out laughing at the two. She, then picked up the hose and started spraying them. Seconds later, Lizzie latched onto the hose and started tugging on it between the two. Miranda suddenly lets go and the nozzle flies toward and hits Lizzie in the face. Her jaws dropped, and got serious, "I'm so sorry!" _

_Lizzie wiped her nose with her hand, but there wasn't any blood present. "It's all good." She got up and brushed herself off. "Let's go inside before we accidentally kill ourselves or something." she laughed, and the two friends agreed. _

_Gordo looked over and seen his camera lying on the porch, so he grabbed and noticed it was on. Before he turned it off, he saw the sun was setting, so he panned it across the sky. After a few seconds, he rejoined the girls that were now in the living room. _

The screen was paused on the sunset. Lizzie and Miranda are sitting on the edge of bed, and Gordo is seated in a chair next to them.

"Ohhh, pretty!" The girls both say in unison.

"So, that event, whatever it was, was all sound and no video because the camera must've been covered up." Gordo explains.

"Yeah, we see that," Lizzie says. "We heard it," Miranda adds.

Matt suddenly swings the bedroom door open, frustrated. "Guys! What? Did you plan to ditch and let me clean all by myself? I run the sweeper for five minutes and you're gone!" He folds his arms. "That wasn't part of the deal, Lizz-eeeeeeee!"

She makes a snotty look at him. "We're just trying to find out what happened last night!"

"There's no time. It's already like eleven!"

"Just take a break yourself." Lizzie suggests nicely. Matt huffs. "Matt, please."

"Fine!" He storms out, slamming the door behind. "I am so not getting in trouble for this. I didn't do it, this time!" he mumbles to himself as he goes into his room.

"Okay, now that dragon-boy is gone, let's watch the rest."

Gordo presses the play button again.

* * *

><p><em>Gordo was upstairs, changing from his wet clothes. Lizzie had given him Sam's sweatpants and a long nightshirt to borrow. <em>

_He lifted his shirt up over his shoulders, but struggled to get it all the way off. _

"_Dang it!" he shouted. "Stupid shirt." He tried several more times, and it still wouldn't budge. _

_With looking through a hole that was in the shirt, he went in search for one of the girls to help. He easily could've yelled for them, but he just wasn't thinking at the time. _

_He ran face first into a wall. "ARGH!" Then he started guiding his hands along it._

"_Lizzie, Miranda?" he called down the hallway from Matt's room. They came to him and started giggling. _

"_It's not funny." _

_They kept on._

"_Guys, just help me!" Gordo demanded. _

_Lizzie went over to him and touched his stomach. "Ahhh, your hands are freezing!" He jumped and screamed, which caused the girls to laugh more. _

"_Just get this off me please!"_

_Miranda made a mocking face at him, and went over and helped. It didn't take two people to do the job, but…_

_His shirt was finally off and started to go back into the room to get clothes on. He was only in his underwear and socks now. _

"_No, Gordo." Lizzie put her arm out to block him. "Stay," A smirk played on her face as she looked him up and down. _

_He was confused, only for a moment then finally caught on. "Ohh," giving them a smile. He might finally get a chance to make-out with the girl who he had a crush on for a while, which was Lizzie. _

_But little did he know right then, it was turning into something more. _

* * *

><p>"<em>Thanks, Mrs. Onasis." <em>

"_Yeah, whatever." She was ticked very much. _

_Matt just sighed and got out of the car. "I'm really sorry." He stuck his head inside. _

"_You killed our dog we had for years!" she scolded. _

"_Well, if you put labels on your stuff…" he started and she glared at him. "Maybe it could've been prevented…" he finished._

"_It had a skull and crossbones on it for christ-sake!" _

"_He was pretty old anyway, so probably going to…" He winced because she smacked him on the arm, "Just go!" _

_Matt made a mocking face at her and slammed the door. The car backed up and it sped away with squealing tires. He rolled his eyes and put his key into the door then turned to open it. _

_His eyes widen as he set foot inside, wondering what happened. He shrugged and went upstairs. On his way, he heard sounds coming from Lizzie's room. The door was open and he could see someone moving around. It was only a silhouette figure, but as he got closer he silently screamed and quickly covered his eyes. He slowly turned the other way and walked into his room. _

_He lied on the bed, shaking his head in disgust. Those images that he just seen are now stuck in his mind. _

* * *

><p>The trio sat there, watching the screen. It was what they had seen first; the 'oh my god' scene.<p>

The setting of the camera was in Lizzie's room, and it slightly titled and probably on a chair, sort of in the direction of the bed. You see Gordo standing up and dancing with Lizzie and Miranda sitting on the bed facing him. The next thing you know, the girls had their shirts off and Gordo was crawling up on the bed. He was now in the middle of them, taking turns kissing them both.

As the scene started to get into more detail, Lizzie yells, "Turn it off, turn it off!"

Gordo just stares, smiling to ear-to-ear. Miranda sees him and says, "Porn freak!" But he keeps his eyes glued to the screen.

Miranda grabs the remote out of his hand and finally presses stop, then slaps him on the head. "What is it with guys and this stuff?" She exclaims, turning to Lizzie. "It's like they turn into zombies when they watch it."

"I don't know. But promise me, Gordo, you **will **destroy this tape." Lizzie says seriously.

Gordo seems sad to say, "Okay, deal."

"Good." She smiles "We don't wanna ever see that tape again!" The two girls both shudder in disgust.

They all agree, then decide to go out of room to finish cleaning.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger?<strong>

Now you know what happened. But I'm not sure about another chapter… Sorry… :/


End file.
